Inner Circle
by aufbau
Summary: Two fiery personalities collide through competing drug cartels and a half-ass plan. I would ask what could go wrong, but as it turns out many, many things can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Circle**

**A note to readers: there is most definitely rape in this story. Just because there is rape here does not mean that it is at all okay in real life, nor do I myself condone it. **

**Warnings: Violence, abuse, non-con, cursing, strong language, etc. M for mature audiences only.**

**Note: This story is from Ichigo's POV unless stated otherwise.**

I came to with dried blood in my mouth and over my right eye, crusting it shut. Someone kept slapping the side of my head, sending bright spikes through my vision. Through my fractured line of sight, I could make out rust, boxes, and the color blue. The hand moved from my head to my jaw, forcing me to face forwards.

"Hey, eyes on me Carrots. Stop drooling like a retard. It's rude to slobber in front of company."

I shook my head free of the hand, trying to reach up and ruffle my hair to find that my hands were tied tight behind my back.

"Welcome," a smooth voice said. "To Las Noches."

And so a familiar name surfaced. If only it could have been any name but that one.

Without the hand hitting my head, I could focus on the situation I was currently in. Based on what I remembered, it wasn't a good one.

_Renji and I had just finished selling a huge shipment of pot to a rather lonely looking guy. I guess he didn't have a girlfriend-or a boyfriend, for that matter-and needed something to pass the time along with masturbation._

_We started to head back to the car when a person who seemed to be more bear than man jumped the fence in front of my car, his feet creating two craters in the hood. I remember him having a ponytail, and orange eyebrows. There was a fine line between surprising attractiveness and dye-them-before-I-do-it-for-you when it came to orange eyebrows. These were most definitely the latter._

"_You guys are coming with me." He growled._

_I, at the moment, wasn't planning on going anywhere. The car the bear had half crushed-no matter how shitty the looks before the crushing-had cost me most of my wages from my new 'job'._

_Said job being drug pushing of course. It's crazy how many people let their lives be governed by a tiny bag of plant matter or pills. Money was quickly becoming less and less of an issue for me and that car had been kind of symbolic for changing times._

_Renji elbowed be and I noticed the patch on the bear's jacket, a wolf skull with a butterfly trapped within its jaws. Even being fairly new to the whole cartel game, I knew that sign pretty well. It was the sign of Las Noches, a notoriously successful drug ring that was our only real rival._

_ Yeah, I wasn't going to play remotely nice with this animal._

_I strode forwards and shoved him from his crouched position off my car. He landed on his feet, which pissed me off even more._

_"Why don't you give me all your money, suck my dick, and get the fuck out of here so I can forget your ugly face before it becomes forever implanted into my memory?"_

_He simply smiled at me and stepped back onto my car. Before I could pull the switchblade from my pocket, he kicked off of it, using the dented hood as a springboard and landing behind Renji. I turned around in time to watch him smash a fist into Renji's back. I'm pretty sure I heard his ribs break. _

_He shoved me into my car when I tried to slice a chunk out of his side._

"_Grimmjow! Why don't you take this guy? I've still got six more."_

_Someone grabbed my neck from behind, effectively pinning me to the car._

"_Hey there, slut." My attacker growled into my ear. "This'll sting a little bit."_

_A needle pierced my neck and was out before I could flinch. I struggled like mad, but my attacker had a firm grip. I felt the effects of whatever he shot into me after a couple minutes and the world grew hazy, my struggles weakening until it tornadoed into darkness altogether._

But why were we brought here?

The person in front of me began to speak, talking to someone shrouded by shadow in the darker half of the room. He had bright blue hair and his aura radiated one word: douchebag.

"So, Aizen, I was thinking. Why don't we start selling prostitutes along with drugs? I mean, who could refuse a little pleasure with pleasure? Then we'd pass Seireitei in both sales and marketing."

He paused and grinned at me.

"And, I was thinking about how this would work, and it just came to me, why don't we capture the damn seireitei delivery kids and use them? We would even have time to break them in so they would cooperate."

The shadow replied. "Somebody seems eager to earn a gold star. This is the first bright idea you've had in a while Grimmjow. You've piqued my interest." His voice was smooth, definitely the one from earlier.

The person in the dark raised their voice, speaking to the whole room.

"Divide them up. There are nine of you since Barragan died, and nine of them. Grimmjow, you can pick first."

The blue haired man looked straight at me. If I could move my hands, I would have flipped him off.

"I'll take Carrot on the end there."

Quite possibly the last set of words I wanted to hear at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters and I'm not making money off this.**

One of the people standing on the edge of the darkened part of the room, a girl with bright blonde hair dressed only in a skimpy bikini that had the Las Noches symbol on the left cup ran and grabbed a coil of rope from one of the boxes. She then cut it into several two-meter increments, handing one piece to each of the nine people standing on the edge of the darkness that shrouded the majority of the room. The blue haired man grabbed his piece and grabbed his and looped it around my neck. Only when he began to tie the two ends together did I realize he was making a leash.

"Hell no! Get this off of me asswipe!"

We fought for all of thirty seconds that was mostly me struggling in my bonds and moving my head away from him while he tied the knot. A few other people retaliated and got personal beatings from the other rope-bearers. I winced when a tall, skinny man with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail grabbed a board off one of the boxes and snapped it over my coworker's head. The blue haired man tugged on the leash.

"Don't stare. Walk."

I lost track of the turns we took. From what I had seen, the layout of the area was like the labyrinth from that movie with David Bowie, but more confusing and less music and magical creatures to help you out of a jam. I tried to run away three times, and all three had ended with him giving me a solid blow to the head after quickly catching me.

We reached a room with a crude number six scraped onto the door, probably done by the blue haired man himself. He opened the door and shoved me inside, locking it behind him. The lights flickered off, leaving the room pitch black. No windows.

"Alright," The blue haired man started. "I really hope you're not a little bitch because it'll make this next part a lot less fun for me if you are."

Someone, presumably the blue haired man, pinned me up against the wall, stomach first, and bit my ear. There wasn't much I could do with my hands tied like this, but I managed to hit them solidly in the chin with my shoulder. I held back a cry of pain when my head was pulled back by the hair and slammed into the wall-face first. They began to nibble on my ear again, this time latching onto it and sucking it. I tried twisting out of their grip and they grabbed my hair again, this time pushing my face to the side so I could breathe and into the wall, holding it there. Heated breath accosted the shell of my ear.

"Don't move. Don't you dare fucking move or you'll have to have sex with strangers one-armed. Rule One is don't run unless you want to answer to _me._"

It was the blue haired man. I felt a slight bit of relief at knowing there wasn't anyone else in this room, even though it meant I was alone with him.

The rope around my neck pulled taut as they used the end of the rope to force me to follow him. Hands found my shoulders and shoved me sharply to the right.

I landed on something soft.

A bed.

The noise of tearing fabric filled the air. My shirt was gone.

The man slowly settled on my back, running his hands over my spine, my shoulder blades, my scar from a bicycle mishap a few years ago. It was sickening. I twisted and bucked my hips, throwing him out of position and landed a square kick to what felt like his face. He grunted and landed heavily on his side, from the sound of it.

I struggled to my feet and ran until I hit a wall and found a corner where I stood, shoulders shaking slightly. I'd been in some shit before, but not being able to see or use my arms felt like I was in one of those horror games.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with you?! I half yelled, trying to sound intimidating. "Molestation's sick, even for a dog like you."

A rough hand grabbed my neck by the loop of rope around it and tugged me back towards the bed, slamming me against the wall again before tossing me onto cool sheets.

The other hand brushed my inner thigh, rubbing the denim slowly before moving towards my crotch. He played with the button, undoing it slowly before all but yanking the zipper down. I tried to do what I did before, but something cold and solid stung my hip. Not a knife, but something that would probably hurt like hell to be hit with.

"Don't fucking play around or I will whore you out while you are covered in bruises."

He lifted my hips and slid my jeans off, leaving my underwear on. A calloused finger rubbed my hip and I flinched subconsciously. Hands ghosted over my groin and it took most of my self-control to not retaliate. I wanted to wait until he got close before countering him this time.

"You didn't resist _that _time. Learning? Or scared of the dark?" I heard a shuffling noise that was probably him taking his clothes off.

"Or maybe," A hand stroked my face.

"You're enjoying this?"

The sharp, choked inhalation that I'm pretty sure came from my throat fought to become a scream as a naked body-male most likely-laid heavily on top of mine. They moved between my legs almost immediately, pressing our laps together. Yep. Definitely male.

The bonds holding my wrists finally loosened beneath me and I took a blind swing at the bastard's head, only to have the object from before pressed against my throat. As much as I hated that I was in my own body at the moment, I did not want to die. Feeling around, I grasped his hand that held the object.

"You don't have to do this. Just let me go."

"Aww, we're holding hands for the first time! And boy,"

The weight lifted off me and I made a final break for the door, fingers brushing the edge of the frame when I was all but hurled at the bed. My head knocked solidly against a piece of metal and I saw stars. My underwear was slid off. For being in the dark, this man sure had his bearings.

"I'm not doing this for my boss. This one's from me personally to you."

The pain wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the feeling something inside that didn't belong. The concept of virginity wasn't particularly important to me, but at the same time I expected my first time to be at least somewhat consensual, especially if I was taking it up the ass(which I was certain was happening at this moment). I clawed at the sheets, fighting back tears and a scream building in my throat. My whole body was as stiff as a board.

"Jesus shit stop fucking struggling! Just relax. Rule number two: Don't struggle. If you resist then the customer can take their money back or something."

He finally stopped moving in me, taking a surprising amount of care as to use minimal movement to shift his hips and make us both slightly more comfortable. My breath came in short pants, adrenaline soaring throughout my body and making my extremities tremble.

I hated this feeling the most, the one where I was completely at the mercy of something I couldn't control.

"Clench those teeth for this next part. If you're loud I swear to god I'll gag you so tightly you'll feel it all the way to next week. And honestly, I want to hear you moan my name."

He pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in. I let out a small scream and tried to pull away from him but his arms held me fast. He didn't hesitate to tug the rope around my neck and loop the slack around my mouth, pulling it tight so all that came out were garbled groans. Seeming to forget his earlier moment of self-restraint, he moved in and out of me with quick, almost desperate thrusts.

I kept trying to move away from him, my body burning from all my muscles being held so taut. He pushed my face into the bed as he moved in and out of me even faster, holding me there as he leaned forwards and sank his teeth into my shoulder. It wasn't a hickey, but more a bite from a feral animal. I screamed through the gag into the sheets before realizing I couldn't breathe. I thrashed around, trying to free myself so I could get a breath in as my lings burned.

Faintly, I heard the man say, "Just stop struggling and _relax!"_

Be it from my weakness after a lack of air for so long or the sheer overwhelming feeling of inferiority in the situation, I relaxed my body and was finally able to get in a deep breath of air. Well, as deep as I could get with the rope in my mouth.

He groaned loudly, his movements becoming even more ragged and uncoordinated as he fisted his hand in my hair. I was surprised he had enough decency to pull out before he came, spilling his load all over my lower half.

At that point, I was too exhausted to run. All of me, especially my lower half, ached and I was really feeling all the hits that had been dealt to my head. The rope was pulled from my mouth, and untied from my neck. The man pulled me close to him and I couldn't tell in the darkness if I had passed out or was still conscious.

Whatever it was, it was unexplainably dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings and disclaimers are the same as before.**

I woke up to a low grumbling sound above my ear. I shifted my head slightly and realized that the blue haired man was resting his head on top of mine, holding me there with his arms. I moved around experimentally, seeing if I could break free.

His grip was solid.

The covers stuck to my nude thighs, and the feeling of his skin touching my skin was many things, excluding every synonym of pleasant.

Just then, he snorted and moved his body so that his morning wood was pressing up against my back. I made a disgusted face and tried to move away, but I was stopped by a low growl. Was there a dog or something that was asleep last night in the room too?

If it was from him, it definitely didn't sound like it. What it sounded like was an animal.

"Are you trying to run?"

"How could I run when you have this vice grip on me?" _And after all, you seem to be half beast, so you could probably smell me out_.

His nails dug deep into my skin and he growled again, this time turning it to a half roar at the end.

"You can't run from the-" The sentence ended with a howl and I flailed around trying to get him off of me before he ripped out my throat or something equally gory.

He suddenly stopped yelling and let me go, sending me tumbling to the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" My voice shook without my consent.

I stood up slowly. It was still as dark as last night.

He yawned. I heard him crack his knuckles. "What was what?"

"You kept making all these noises, you sounded like a rabid Doberman."

"Oh, that? Sleep talking. It's a bad habit. We have to get you clothes." He brushed it off like a second thought, like it wasn't half as shocking as it really was.

I heard the rustling of the bedsheets, and a hand landed on my shoulder. The perfect accuracy in complete darkness was still extremely unsettling.

"Need some assistance moving around? You sucked ass at finding the door in the dark from what I remember."

After a quick fight that ended with my arm being twisted up behind my back, I was walked like a convict to the door.

The light in the hallway hurt my eyes despite being so dim and I took a few minutes to adjust. We walked down a damp hallway, taking several turns and finally arriving at a dark brown door, the number eight handsomely carved into the wood.

I once again remembered that I was naked and hastily tried to cover myself, but Grimmjow's hand stopped me.

"Fuck, am I not allowed any decency? Am I going to have to take a dump in front of you too? Let go of my fucking hand you prick."

His face contorted into one of annoyance, and he wound his fist back. I tensed for the blow and prepared a punch of my own when the door suddenly banged open. The noise made me flinch. I hated how that one incident had gotten me so jumpy.

Honestly, I was pretty used to getting hit by doors. My friend Rukia had this horrible habit of slamming doors behind her wherever she went, and I was usually the one who got hit by them.

God, I missed her, even when she left me to deal with the gorillas who didn't get their weekly shipment of crack because Rukia had been with her friend Orihime one time last month. Orihime wasn't in the Seireitei, but she would sometimes come over and help sort the shipments while she messed around with Rukia. She was a nice girl, and had a great body-even though I don't really notice those things on a regular occasion.

Hell, I missed Orihime too.

"Liking the view? I'm sure liking yours."

The disturbingly smooth tone of a deep yet weirdly effeminate voice jerks me back to the matter at hand.

A man-at least, I think it's a man-with bright pink hair, clunky silver-rimmed glasses, and a lithe body perches on the edge of the doorway, twirling the end of a frayed rope in one hand. Their eyes rove over me, and I feel like I'm being groped wherever they stop. I feel unexplainably dirty.

"Does he speak? Or have you eaten his tongue for a snack Grimmjow?"

The blue haired man sets his stance wider and solidly places his hand on my shoulder. I assume his name is Grimmjow, judging by the way his glare deepens at the saying of the name.

"He's fine and doesn't need to talk to the likes of you, Szayel."

"Oh, but I've already broken my toy while it seems yours still has some fire in it. Mine cracked so easily and is much bigger than this tangerine twig. You've been much too careful lately."

The look on his face darkens for a second. "I don't like it."

He jerks the rope and clicks his fingers, and a hunched form crawls out and braces himself against the other side of the doorway, edging as far away as possible from the pink-haired man, who I think is named Szayel. The figure has bright red hair, almost like-

Renji.

You know those times when the world just stops for a second and you can't breathe and you feel like you're going to suffocate?

That's what I felt like right now. Renji wasn't wearing any clothes either, and it looked like the abuse inflicted on him was horribly harsh and very recent. There were these bright red marks that looked like whip lashes on his back and arms, and his hair wasn't in a ponytail, but cut by what looked like scissors when one closes their eyes before snipping. He was hunched over in what I now realized was a sign of defeat.

But the worst part was definitely his eyes.

I couldn't see anything in them. Renji had always had very strong emotions where you could catch everything he felt in one glance at his face. But now it looked like Szayel, this sick animal, had dissected him and ripped out his soul. I choked and staggered back a little, my eyes wide.

Was this going to be me? Would I turn into a soulless husk? How long would it take if Renji lasted around nine hours?

I felt bile rising in my throat and I vomited right onto the guy's ragged welcome mat.

Grimmjow immediately held me by the collar and slapped me, hard.

I barely felt it. Seeing how Renji had been reduced to this in less than 24 hours made me surprised that Grimmjow hadn't done the same to me, seeing as he was more animal than human.

"He's not very well trained, but he will get there. Do you have any clothes? Ones that would fit him?"

Szayel rolled his eyes, nodded, and left; jerking Renji along with him. He came back after a few minutes with a neat pile of folded clothes.

"Here, take these and train that animal." He said, giving Grimmjow the clothes and a box.

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow grumbled.

Back at the room he tossed me the clothes, unclipping my leash and flopping down on the bed with a sigh. He tugged a string hanging from the ceiling and a dim light flickered to life.

"God, I hate that guy," he said. "He thinks were all just toys for him to play with."

I pulled on the clothing, a gray shirt and white boxers, thankful for the cover. The silence and his words hung in the air. I was weird to hear him being so familiar with me, like we were friends of something of the sort(which we most definitely were not).

Grimmjow sat up after a few more minutes of stillness. "That's right." He mumbled.

"The box."

He scooped up the box from where it had been carelessly flung to the ground. Tossing the lid into a grungy corner of the room, he stared at the inside with a look of slight shock and disgust.

"Is this a joke?" He sounded annoyed.

I was slightly curious now. What had that pink haired fuck given to Grimmjow to bother him so much?

And then he pulled out the whip.

Immediately, I scrambled back from Grimmjow and moved into what I hoped looked like a defensive stance. Adrenaline made my blood soar, heart pounding hard enough to crack my ribs. Grimmjow uncoiled the whip slowly, giving a tiny flick of his wrist to make it jump a little. I guessed the whip to be around six feet long-reaching easily across the cramped room-with a sharp metal tip that was still stained with what I guessed was Renji's blood.

Grimmjow alone could probably overpower me, considering the height, weight, and amount of muscle he had on me. With a whip I would end up dead if I resisted.

"I-If you're going to do it, do it quickly and don't bloody up anything important." My voice shook uncontrollably, along with my hands as I began pulled off my shirt. It hurt to accept that this was my best option, and I prayed I would lose consciousness quickly so I wouldn't have to feel so humiliated.

He began to walk closer to be, whip clenched tightly in his hand. I braced myself against the wall and screwed my eyes shut, ready for the incoming volley of lashes.

But, rather than the harsh bite of metal, a hand was laid on my sweat-soaked shoulder, shocking me almost as much as he would have if it was the whip.

"What, you think I would use this shit?"

I heard the thump of the whip as he pitched it across the room, frozen to the spot and unable to turn around. I felt like I had escaped death row somehow.

"If I'm gonna break you, it'll be by my hands, not some little sissy rope. And definitely not with something that Szayel gave me."

He turned me around and slapped me again, harder than before. Despite this, I was filled with a weak feeling of relief-as ridiculous as that may sound.

Slinging me onto the bed(the room was extremely small, I could probably reach the other side in less than fifteen steps), he laid down beside me and promptly fell asleep. I was getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll, but I realized now that if I tried to escape I would probably be caught by someone far worse than Grimmjow after my encounter with Szayel. My only hope was to stick with him(keep your enemies close) and wait for an opening.

I'm struck with the idle thought as I drift off on the floor that for a moment after I heard him throw the whip away-one extremely fleeting moment mind you-I thought he could almost be human.


	4. Chapter 4

I was getting used to the sleep talk.

Well, as used to it as I'll ever get that is. I was glad that I had clothes when Grimmjow once again rubbed up against me.

This of course included his morning wood, and a lot of my self control was spent not struggling away from him so another sleep talk episode didn't happen.

However, when the boxers-my only buffer between his junk and my rear-were unceremoniously yanked off, a few words of sacrilege might have slipped out.

"I gave ya an entire day to rest," he growled in reply to my protests, wrapping his arms around my sides.

"Don't be ungrateful or I might not give so much again."

"It has literally been around half a day, it is still today! Remember earlier? The whip? Szayel?"

He grunted. "Close enough. I'll structure my days how I want and you will accept that."

"Oh, absolutely! This is completely reasonable! Get the fuck off of me before I scream."

He tightened his grip, sliding one arm around my neck and pressing his thumb to my pulse. "Who are you gonna scream to, kitten?"

"Your mum. I'm pretty sure I saw her in Szayel's apartment, begging for another go."

That did it.

Grimmjow immediately tightened his grip on me, turning me over and straddling my waist. I still had no shirt, it being on the floor from "yesterday".

"You take that back right now," he snarled, placing out faces close together. "Or I will make it so you can't walk or think straight for the next week."

I screamed as he bit down on my neck in the same place as before, pushing at his shoulders and trying to dislodge him with my hips.

"Fuck! Let go! Shit, you really are a dog!"

He responded by tightening his grip even more and reluctantly releasing my neck from his maw. Moving off of me yet maintaining his grip, we moved in an awkward, half-crawling-half-dragging motion to one of the corners of the room. I clawed at his hand when he fished the whip out of a pile of debris.

"Damn, just hold still! This doesn't have to be so fuckin hard!"

He threw me face-first onto the bed. The wind fled from my lungs as his knees made contact with my back. Between trying to breathe and trying not to either scream or-god help me-cry, I vaguely felt the whip being wrapped around my wrists.

I feel a strong and terrifying sense of déjà vu.

For what I wish was the first time here, I felt helpless when he slowly turned me onto my back. Last time, I'd been slightly freer for those minutes before he had gotten me onto the bed and he wasn't nearly as angry as he was now.

For a couple moments, we kind of stared at each other, me with something between anxiety and fear, him around the intersection of fury and murderousness.

"Regretting anything yet?"

A hand trailed down my chest, tracing the lines of my ribs and slight-note, slight-muscles. My heart sped up uncontrollably and I struggled to keep my chest from heaving like a woman in labor. Grimmjow notices my discomfort and grins.

The hand reached my lower body. Most of me froze, the rest racing with ants that scuttled furiously beneath my skin.

A swipe at the blood covering my neck, a couple circles and stars traced on my hips, and he reached the main point of interest in the genital area. The whole drawing with blood thing was kind of creepy, but what I was worried about most was how he now had a gentle grip on my member. I was caught between struggling and a sort of petrified compliance, intimidated by what he would do with my dick if I struggled.

"What about _now?" _he hisses, starting with slow strokes but rapidly picking up the pace, repeatedly thumbing the head of my shaft. Patches of red formed on my chest, deepening from my arousal and embarrassment.

I was getting turned on.

"N-no," I choked out.

"Pedophilia won't change anything."

"Pedophilia? You're not of age?" He pressed our faces together, cheek to cheek, his grip on my member unwavering yet still.

"How old are ya, kiddo?" His voice goes right into my ear. His other hand reached up and played with my left nipple.

"Does it matter?"

"Well that depends, do you like having a dick?"

His grip tightened and my yelp was humiliatingly feminine.

"S-Seventeen! This is a fucked up game of icebreakers, asshat!"

"I never said it wasn't fucked up. Now, won't you do me the honors of telling me your name?"

I shook my head. "You don't have the right to know."

Grimmjow moved back from my face so I can see how dark his features had gotten. Standing up on the bed with one foot on my stomach so I can't run, he almost touched the ceiling as he tugged off his shirt. He moved back to crouching over me as he pulled off his boxers, already half erect.

Stroking himself until precum beaded at the tip of his cock, Grimmjow positioned me at my still healing entrance, a harsh grip on my hips keeping me from moving away.

"I'm guessing you won't mind this then?" With no warning, he snaps his hips forward and my back arches off the bed as he moves in almost to the hilt. He has to be at least a little uncomfortable from taking me dry, but he doesn't show it, instead pulling me forwards to be nestled even deeper inside me. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I have trouble blinking them away.

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it? Now, I can make this less painful if you would grace me with your lovely name kiddo." He shifted his hips for emphasis, sending shocks of pain through me.

I can't help it, it hurted too terribly and the feeling of helplessness was overwhelming at this point. I ached for any form of relief, anything to keep me sane after this.

"I-ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and pulled out of me. I felt disgusted as blood leaked out of somewhere that blood should definitely not come out of.

"Cute name for such a rough boy. Now suck on these and if you bite down, I'll make you suck your own dick."

He roughly shoved three fingers in my mouth and my gag reflex reacted almost immediately. I fought to not puke all over everything. The fingers swirled around in my mouth and came out drenched in my saliva.

Bracing my legs open with his knees, he stuck one digit into my anus. If anything, I felt uncomfortable and it stung a little when it moved it around from brushing up against the tear that I knew was in there. But he twisted it a certain way and my face lit up in surprise, a shock of pleasure that I had no idea was coming racing through me.

"Oh!"

Grimmjow moaned when he saw my reaction and quickly pushed two more fingers inside me. It hurt until he hit the spot again, this time pressing up hard against it. I couldn't lie, that shit felt fantastic, whatever it was.

"Like that Ichigo?" He moved his fingers out of me and I almost groaned with forlorn at the loss of pleasure as they left.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

This time when he thrusted in, I was at least a little ready for it and it hurt significantly less. Even so, the feeling of someone else inside me was still sickening. The thrusts almost turned as painful until they were before until he changed his angle slightly and hit that one spot head on.

I pegged myself at having a pretty good amount of stamina when it came to this stuff honestly, but after a few more thrusts slamming into that spot I could feel my balls tightening, signaling that I was very close to orgasm. Both of us groaned quietly from time to time, like animals in heat. Grimmjow must have noticed how turned on I was, because he wrapped a hand around my cock and stroked quickly.

I came almost immediately after that, throwing my head back and holding in the huge moan I wanted desperately to release. Grimmjow lasted for only a few thrusts after that, pulling out and coming all over the sheets.

After the orgasmic high died down, I realized what had just happened. I felt nauseous for letting him inside me like that, for _liking_ it. Grimmjow sat me up and untied the whip.

"Don't think this changes anything Kurosaki. If you're not here when I get back I'm sending dogs after your ass. And rule number four,"

He gets off the bed. "Well this is more of a fact but we'll call it a rule. No hickeys or anything from patrons. All the marks on you are gonna be from _me_."

Pulling on boxers and a pair of gym shorts, he slams the door behind him hard enough for it to rattle up to five seconds after. I am once again reminded that I share a bed with an animal.


	5. Chapter 5

I was trying to find my boxers when Grimmjow got back. My shirt was in plain sight, still where I left it from the whip incident but my boxers had been haphazardly tossed into one of the piles of shit that I was surprised I didn't run into in the dark on the first night. Most of it was soiled clothes that both smelled and looked too horrible to wear and grungy porn mags, but there had been some weird stuff like a full set of knives that were crusted in dried blood and a kid's doll.

"Strip." Grimmjow's tone left no room for argument, but I resisted anyways. I gave in when he pulled my shirt with the intent to rip it off of me, not wanting to lose my only article of clothing.

He set a bowl of water and a short stack of towels on the bed, motioning for me to come over and sit down. I reluctantly obliged. I had gotten pretty dirty in the short time that I had been here, with dried bloodstains here and there and a thin layer of sweat and dirt covering my body.

"The showers are down, so we're gonna have to make do." He dips a towel in the water and brushes it against the back of my neck. I jump away but he pulls me back by the waist, this time between his legs so my back is facing him.

"Jesus, just because I'm a prisoner or something doesn't mean I don't know how to wash myself! Get off!"

"Hold still or I'll tie you up again Kurosaki. Don't think I'm being easy on you just because you're a great fuck." The words make me shudder. The intercourse I had with him was the last thing I wanted to be reminded of at this moment or any other moment for that matter.

Grimmjow is surprisingly gentle with his movements, holding me carefully and wiping the grime off me with sure strokes. There was a lot of blood around my shoulder that the hickey he kept opening was on, and it stung to be cleaned. After getting a majority of the blood off me, Grimmjow let me finish cleaning myself. When I finished, he pushed me over onto my back.

He must have known how anxious I was from the movement, and pushed between my shoulder blades to keep me down.

"I'm not going to fuck you, relax. I just need to see if there's any serious damage." A washcloth swipes at my entrance, and I yelp at the cold sensation.

"Stop it!"

"Christ, you're like one of those tiny dogs that barks a storm whenever any shit happens. Seriously, relax."

He sticks a finger halfway into my entrance and moves it around slowly before pulling it out. It hurts, but my whole lower half hurts so there's nothing surprising about that.

The door slams open while I'm in the middle of putting my shirt back on. I quickly pull the hem down to cover my exposed lower half as a man with long blonde hair that's very well kept makes harsh eye contact with Grimmjow. I'm not sure why everyone here has quirky hairstyles, but at the same time I can't question it while having bright orange hair.

"Jaegerjaques, Aizen wants us all in the conference room with the seireitei kids as a progress report or something. He's getting antsy for some reason and wants them ready for use by the end of the week."

I flinch a little at the word "use". I had almost forgotten why I was here, between all the fighting and humiliation.

"You have half an hour to find that beanpole a pair of pants." I realized the beanpole he's referring to is me, and flipped his retreating figure off.

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I'm not going to Szayel again, and you seemed to be having a grand time looking through all the shit in this room when I came in, so why don't you find something to wear?"

"I don't know if you've realized this yet, but everything in this room is as shitty as you are."

"It's either this or nothing bitch. I would start looking if I was you."

After a lot of searching and around five fights with Grimmjow, I find a mostly clean pair of shorts and pull them on. The draft feels both nice and more than a little nasty. Grimmjow found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter while I was throwing stuff around looking for the pants, and he had smoked half the pack by the time I had pushed everything back into its piles. I hadn't done this to keep the room clean, but rather so if Grimmjow decided to attack me in the dark I wouldn't trip on anything or fall on something sharp. The knife set was still weird.

Grimmjow stood and walked towards me, cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth. I went to kick him in the knee but he quickly bent and grabbed my leg, his grip tight as he used my lack of balance to push me into the wall, knee folding into my chest.

"You look hot wearing my clothes."

"Remind me to take these off as soon as I can." He smirked and ran his hand through my hair. I grabbed his wrist and flung it away from me. His fist came back and slammed into the wall, cracking the plaster and getting dust on my shoulder. My eyes widened. I had felt the wind from that punch. If it had hit me, I would be dead.

"Isn't the meeting soon?" I said, trying to move on. Grimmjow pulled a flip phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

"Five minutes. Looks like I'll have to fuck you here later." Letting go of my leg, he pulled me by my hair towards the door as I clawed at his hand.

We walked down the long hallways, Grimmjow mostly dragging me as I resisted as much as I could while he had that grip on my head. I gave in when it felt like my hair was going to be pulled out by the roots.

Ambling up to keep his pace, I walked quickly next to Grimmjow to keep from growing bald at the ripe young age of seventeen. I heard the sound of him opening the door and saw the floor of the terrible room I had woken up in just a few days earlier.

He let go of my hair and the first thing I noticed was that all of the other Seireitei pushers were naked and severely beaten up. They all had dead looks in her eyes, like what Renji had had before.

How had this happened so quickly? Was Grimmjow actually the most decent person in this hell hole?

They looked like walking corpses.

A man stood at the center of the room. He had slicked back brown hair, and a look in his eyes that was like Szayel's but several times stronger. Though I had just been washed, I felt like I needed ten more showers. Grimmjow pushed me into a bowing position.

"Respect your superiors, especially Aizen you bastard."

Aizen. The name sounded familiar. I vaguely remembered the name from the first day here, Grimmjow announcing his plan to this person.

"Let go of me Grimmjow. I'm not going to bow to this fuckface."

I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, the hollowing ones of the Seireitei and the steely ones of a Las Noches that were stretched wide with shock.

Of course, Grimmjow immediately whacked me in the head, letting go of my head and swinging a solid kick straight into my ribs.

I fell onto my knees gasping for air. Damn, he had a hard kick. But Grimmjow wasn't done. He pulled me up by my hair and held me out towards Aizen like game that a hunter shot being held up for all to see.

"Apologize."

I simply shook my head and flipped them both off with the little strength I had. I was gonna be killed for this and I knew it. I was better off dead anyways.

"My Grimmjow, you must have a feisty one. He also seems to be well treated, clothed and cleaned. I don't even see signs of injury besides that kick you just gave him. Is what Szayel true? Are you really growing soft on me?"

Aizen stepped forward so my face was less than an inch from his crotch while I was on my knees.

"Lift him up."

I was immediately hauled up, head held back to expose my throat and my right arm twisted behind my back. I couldn't have done much even if I was free honestly. That kick felt like it had broken something.

"I hope you all haven't been this soft, or this whole project will be a waste of time. Grimmjow, you're in luck. Your pet gets to be an example."

The area just beneath my right collarbone stings slightly. I look down to see a knife buried to the hilt in the area.

My eyes widened.

When the hell did he do this?

Aizen reaches up and tugs out the bloody blade. I notice that it's thankfully short as blood begins to pour from the wound. I yell out in pain.

"Grimmjow you have fifteen seconds to make this boy scream in agony. If you don't do it, I'm taking him as my own."

The blood loss begins to make me feel faint, but I scream when the cigarette Grimmjow was smoking is shoved into my wound.

"Louder."

He grinds it in and goes so far as to dig the wound open with his fingertips. I can't tell how much I scream but I'm pretty sure I'm either dead or unconscious.

Faintly, I hear Aizen's words. "It's enough for now. But the next time that boy's presence graces this room, he will be mine if he does something like that again. Gin, take him back to Grimmjow's room. Everyone else can leave. I would like to speak with Grimmjow alone."

Someone picks me up, hauls me over their shoulders in a fireman's carry. I'm in too much pain to protest. He starts talking as we turn through the many hallways.

"Well, yer quite the trouble maker. Look at all o'this blood, Someone is goin ta have a helluva time cleanin it up. Ya best feel lucky that ya caught Aizen in a good mood; otherwise ya'd be dead."

He drops me on the floor of Grimmjow's room.

"Though in my opinion, I'm pretty sure Grimm's gonna kill you first."

I hear the door close as I drift into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**-small scream-**

**This took at least 3 forevers to write but hey I'm back B) updates for other stuff are coming eventually **

My head was sore when I came to but the pain in my skull was nowhere near the one in my shoulder. It was a throbbing, pulsing pain that had wiry cords strung tight beneath my skin which groaned with sparks of hurt when I moved.

The room I was in was unbelievably bright, so it couldn't have been Grimmjow's. The faint smell of rubbing alcohol tinged the air. It was a hospital, or something close to it.

I heard footsteps and Szayel's face loomed over me. He was holding a scalpel and if I could move I would have gotten as far away as possible.

"Finally awake? What a shame, I was going to try some personal tests on you today too."

"How-w long have I been out?" My throat was so dry it was probably dusty.

"Three days. Let me change your bandages. The cut was already deep before that blue animal fucked it up." Szayel cut the wrappings that I realized covered my chest with neat, precise slices.

I glanced down at the wound and winced. I almost liked it better when all the blood was covering it. The worst part of the wound, however, wasn't the ugly bumpy part that would definitely scar but the fact that it was probably a preview of what would happen to me when Grimmjow got his hands on me. That knife set I had found in his room before was pretty sharp.

Wrapping a smaller set of bandages around my shoulder, Szayel brushed his fingers over the hickey Grimmjow seemed to be obsessed with keeping irritated and deeply bruised. Even though the touch was light, I flinched.

"I see he's been keeping you busy. I'm just surprised there's not a significant amount of abuse. Then again, I haven't checked down there…"

His fingers trailed lower and my arm lashed out automatically, grabbing his wrist in as tight of a grip as I could muster. My shoulder and I cried out in pain but if Grimmjow could find me in the dark in his room, he could definitely smell this twisted man's hands all over my nether regions. I didn't need to add fuel to the fire I was going to have to face later.

"Do-on't touch m-me."

Szayel grinned and easily twisted his wrist free.

"Remember who's recovering from both a stab wound and a burn and who is holding the scalpel here, bitch. Don't move or I'll make sure Grimmjow fucks you with more stitches than you woke up with the next time he gets his hands on you."

His voice was still silky and lofty, but it had an edge to it that told me he wasn't playing around.

"Now then, where were we?"

He trailed his hand slowly down my chest and spayed it on my stomach. I turned my head away from him and tried to breathe calmly, focusing on the pain in my shoulder rather than the hand that was playing with my torso. It was different than Grimmjow, lighter and gentler but also much, much dirtier.

His hand traced over my hips and I wanted a shower. A really long, hot shower that could burn this feeling off my skin, specifically. He moved his hand lower until he was in my pants, his fingers toying with the hem of my underwear. My chest tightened uncontrollably and I'm positive he heard my breath hitch.

"Pl-l-lease. He'll kill bo-oth of us." It was probably true. Szayel grabbed my hip and pulled himself up onto the bed to straddle me, his other hand rubbing my shoulder while I fisted my hand in his shirt, too dazed and in pain to do much else. The only coherent thought I would let myself have to keep from panicking was that getting stabbed stung like a bitch.

He bit my ear, snaking his tongue around the lobe. It felt like a snake was tasting me.

"No, he won't be able to catch me. But I have almost no doubt that he will do a number on you, which is actually exactly why I have to do this now. Things have been _so_ boring since I was forced to give up my little pet for Aizen's dumb prostitute idea."

I flinched at the last thing he said, my worry for both Renji and myself reaching higher and higher levels. If Renji was gone, I was probably the only one from the people Las Noches kidnapped who was actually still in Las Noches. Aizen stabbing me had become unbelievably bittersweet.

"Anyways," Szayel purred, moving down to kiss the back of my ear. "I believe we were-"

The weight on my chest was literally lifted off of me and thrown into the wall. I was filled with a rush of relief that lasted approximately 1.75 seconds. Furious blue eyes bored into Szayel's crumpled form, and when they were directed to me I almost wished Szayel was on top of me again. Grimmjow walked over to me with much calmer strides than what I would have expected, placing his hand on my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"How much did he touch you."

"I-"

He grabbed me before I could say anything else and pulled me over his shoulder, paying a surprising amount of attention to my wound and making sure he didn't put any pressure on it. For some reason, this sense of incoming dread and pain from a stab wound while being carried to Grimmjow's room felt awfully familiar. My mind flashes back to Gin.

"_Though in my opinion, I'm pretty sure Grimm's gonna kill you first."_

The urge to puke is overwhelmed by the crazy idea to not fight Grimmjow, to let him do what he wants and he might not rip out my heart and eat it. I hated both ideas but if I died now then I couldn't help the others. I figured I had around three days before I got the stitches out and I was completely doomed, and I had to use those days to my advantage.

Grimmjow kicked open the door to his room. I brushed the crude number six with my fingers as he walked past it. He laid me down on the bed, and I slid off the thin pants and briefs the infirmary issued and Szayel had probably put on me with only my left arm, my right being too sore to move much. As Grimmjow closed the door, I turned off the shit light bulb and gently flipped myself onto my stomach, clutching the pillow.

"I-I'm sorry for speaking out against Aizen and I'm sorry for being an ass and I didn't want-t Szayel to touch me he had a knife and h-he-"

Someone turned me on my back and the light turned on, Grimmjow's face being inches from mine. I quickly broke our eye contact and turned my head up and to the side. This was the part where he ripped my throat out, probably. I felt his nose against my neck, breath hot on my jugular.

"I thought you were dead."

"I-is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I was painfully aware of the fact that Grimmjow's hips were pressed against my thighs and made no sudden movements as I spoke.

"I'm not sure, but I've been looking for you ever since Ichimaru carried you out of that room on his shoulders. Does that indicate anything?" He kissed my neck and moved to suck on the non-injured side of my collarbones. Did he care about me or had he been stalking me in the same sense that a hunter stalks their prey?

I was probably being paranoid about all of this. Blood loss and stab wounds probably cause paranoia or something similar, and if they don't then getting molested definitely did. And yet, even if I wasn't being paranoid I still couldn't trust whatever Grimmjow had in mind.

Speaking of Grimmjow, he had moved up to lick the back of my ear and suck on the lobe. It would be a lie if I said I didn't groan a little and lean into it. What the hell was his obsession with connecting his mouth to every sensitive spot on my body? Why was he so good at finding them?

He reached the bandages on my right collarbone and stopped, lips barely touching the area above the wound. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Grimmjow did the last possible thing I expected him to do: he laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh, but a deep one that rumbled through his chest and into mine.

"Why would I kill you? Do you think I'm mad?"

"You looked pretty damn mad when you smashed Szayel into the wall."

"I just don't like it when people touch my stuff."

He ran his hands slowly up the sides of my torso and I shuddered. Fuck, that felt really good. It was wrong, but it felt good. The wrong part about it was probably that it felt good, honestly.

"You either have a major death wish or you're way too rebellious for your own good, talking back to Aizen with that level of sass."

"It's something like that."

Grimmjow slid down my body to nip at my hipbones. I bucked my hips up into his mouth, the tingles he gave me going straight to my groin. It was almost embarrassing that he gave me a boner in under a minute. He had my dick in his mouth and probably about to give me one of the best blowjobs I would ever receive when I fisted my hands in his hair, signaling for him to stop.

In truth, I wish I would have let him do it.

"I-I don't want to do this."

Grimmjow's eyebrows raised so high they probably could have touched the ceiling. He palmed my member roughly and slowly snuck his free hand beneath my ass.

"Are you sure? Because it feels to me like you're begging for it. And besides,"

He cupped my ass cheek and my member at the same time and I gasped, shaking from the pleasurable sparks the movements elicited. Taking his time, Grimmjow gave my member a few half-hearted strokes before finishing his sentence.

"It's not like I've shown much regard to whether you "want" it or not."

"I-" What would have been a weak as hell retaliation from me was swallowed by a deep moan as Grimmjow once again swallowed my dick. I kept weakly pulling at his hair and gripping it tightly, trying to get him to stop. He ignored it, obviously, and continued deep throating me until I was on the edge of having a massive orgasm when I was cruelly denied by a knock at the door.

Pulling himself off of me once again with a large amount of reluctance, Grimmjow slammed open the door if such a thing was possible.

"You have two seconds to tell me exactly what you want or I swear I will kill you."

The person at the door sounded terrified but stammered out something with impressive rapidity. I caught the word "Aizen" and felt Grimmjow's air change drastically. He twisted his hips back and wound up for what would have been a killer punch if he didn't lower it after a few seconds.

"Get your clothes on Kurosaki," He called over his shoulder, a massive amount of anger being restrained in his tone. I would have retorted with how he expected me to put anything on my lower half with the massive boner I had if not for the next thing he said:

"Aizen wants to see you."

**Am I cool or what **


End file.
